Bound by the Stars
by DestineyTot
Summary: Richter should have known better than to let Alucard invite someone like Joachim into his home. The man walked like a wolf among sheep, and it showed with the way his eyes glinted menacingly. It probably doesn't help that he's just as gorgeous as his friend. Thank goodness Alucard is a good sport. Alucard/Richter/Joachim.


**AN:** A few things to take note before reading;

\- Obviously AU, since Joachim is still alive. Very heavily hinted that Leon freed him and let him go as opposed to killing him.

\- Joachim may seem a little tamer here, but he's had basically 700 years to get his shit together. He's still a little unstable, though.

That's basically it. I have no excuse for this, other than the fact that I wanted to write a threesome with these three. I hope you get as much enjoyment out of it as I did writing it.

* * *

He stands over the fireplace, his hand resting upon the mantle that held the dark oak clock, listening to its steady ticks and wagging his finger along to the rhythm. Richter wouldn't call himself impatient - though many would like to disagree - but there was no denying the nervousness he felt at the prospect of meeting the mysterious man that Alucard claimed was "a strange, if not reliable outside source".

Strange, in Alucard's terms, generally meant something much worse than, say, a human's definition of strange. Because Alucard was accustomed to the grisly and sometimes visceral happenings of the castle, having grown up in it and what not. Surely strange to him must be absolutely bat-fuck insane for Richter.

It doesn't help that the dhampir refuses to speak much on their expected visitor. Richter chances a glance over his shoulder and finds that the other has settled for seeming interested in the paintings lining the sitting room, but Richter knows better. He's trying to look busy, so he won't plague him with unnecessary questions.

That doesn't stop him from trying. "Who is this guy again, Alucard? I don't even think you told me his name."

Alucard stops his idle roaming in favor of sparing Richter a slightly perturbed glance, before smoothing his expression back into its neutral mask. "He is an old acquaintance from long ago. I'm afraid there's not much more I can offer beyond that."

"What's his name?" Richter presses impatiently, and he doesn't miss the twinge of annoyance, or perhaps discomfort, that crosses over Alucard's features. "And how old are we talking here?"

There's no denying the nervous energy that seems to overtake his friend at the prodding, and despite Alucard's ability to seem nonplussed about it, Richter still finds it quite strange to see him so on edge. "Joachim Armster. He's quite old, predating the age of even my father."

That has Richter balking at the other, and he turns away from the fireplace, settling for the flames to warm his back as he regards Alucard with alarmed eyes, "And you're… inviting this man over for a nice little talk? You're not concerned that a vampire older than the vampire himself is paying us a visit?"

"I was the one to invite him," Alucard reminds him gently, though he seems to understand Richter's fear. Age meant strength when it came to the undead, and if Dracula was capable of terrorizing the entirety of Wallachia on his own, who's to say that this stranger couldn't easily rip Richter in two? "He will know something about this coven of witches, I've no doubt."

"My only worry is what the man is like. He won't be asking for ridiculous favors, will he? We're not trading a village full of women for his help, right?" Richter shakes his head, and he takes a moment to reflect on the current situation with open incredulity.

It was one thing for a Belmont to befriend anything that wasn't obviously human, and Alucard was the special exception when it came to that. He'd proven his usefulness and loyalties to Richter's ancestor, and that was enough to warrant the dhampir's presence at his side. But a mysterious, full blooded vampire that was apparently more ancient that Dracula, who was capable of instilling a sense of unease in Alucard of all people? That was stretching things a bit too far, and Richter would be lying he said he was completely supportive of this decision.

Alucard's answer only doubles his fears, "I… do not believe he would ask for that, though he may demand something else. His interests in things are… special."

"Okay," Richter drawls slowly, and the look of contemplation that settles upon Alucard's face makes him prickle with worry. "What does that mean?"

Alucard seems to tense for a moment, and his golden eyes widen a fraction, before the tension quickly melts off of his body, and they're going half lidded again. Richter crosses his arms nervously, and waits with growing apprehension for his answer. "Just… please promise me that no matter what, you will remain calm. If he does something to cause you discomfort, do not try to fight him. T'would be a bad idea, I can promise you that."

" What ?" Richter retorts incredulously, his brows raising high above his eyes. He gets the sneaking suspicion that Alucard doesn't simply mean bad manners, and the implication behind his words makes Richter stumble with indecisiveness. "Alucard, what the hell does that-"

The gentle series of rapid knocks at the door has both men turning their eyes toward it. Richter stares with something akin to unprepared horror at it, and his eyes quickly turn to Alucard, where the dhampir seems to mirror a watered down version of his expression. The two of them stand in strained silence together, frozen where they stand, before the knocks return again, this time louder and with more vigor.

Richter clears his throat and motions to the door, "He's your guest. Answer the door."

"It's your home." Alucard retorts tersely.

"Doesn't matter. I don't know him, and quite frankly, judging by the way you speak of him, I don't want to know him. So go take care of business so we don't ever have to do this again."

Alucard's eyes narrow at him almost bitterly, and Richter returns a sheepish smile to him, obviously relieved at not having to be the one to greet their peculiar guest. The dhampir strides over to the door with patient, gliding steps, and his hand settles over the arched handle, where it lingers for a moment. With a resigned sigh, Alucard pulls the door back as slowly as he can get away with, and the person who stands outside is irritatingly hidden behind the dhampir's body.

Richter finds himself trying to tiptoe to see over the other from where he's standing, but to no avail. He feels the urge to linger by Alucard and spare a glance over his shoulder, but holds the desire back. He instead settles for waiting patiently in front of the fireplace while his stomach twists with something like butterflies. He only gets to hear the other's introduction, and the voice that meets his ears is smooth without being inherently deep.

"Hello, dear Alucard. It's been so long since we last met."

"Indeed, it has," Alucard is quick to return the greeting, though Richter can sense a hint of urgency in his voice. He steps away from the door and holds his hand out invitingly, and the man's form finally comes into view, though it's not hard to miss him, because his body is like the stars against the pitch black night.

The man, or Joachim as Alucard referred to him as, steps past him with slow, elegant steps. All the while, his face remains unmoving away from Alucard's own. If Alucard feels any discomfort under his stare, he's impeccably good at masking it beneath a layer of indifference. Richter should have known that he would do a better job at remaining composed.

For when Joachim turns his gaze to Richter, his eyes are piercing, like adamantium knives slicing through Richter's soul. It's not hard to see the predatory glint to them, the way they sparkle and shine with dark desires that Richter dreads to think of. There's something so very off putting about him, and it's not simply his vampiric nature, but something far more deep rooted that Richter is unsure of, but still feels all the same. It makes his skin almost crawl with the foreboding feeling it incites.

Aside from that, it's also hard for Richter to ignore the beautiful allure of the other. If Alucard is the moon, then Joachim is the very essence of night. Richter's eyes are immediately drawn to his nearly white-silver hair, to the paleness of his face and the gentle slope of his jawline. His body sports only a chestplate in terms of armor, and as he makes a small turn, Richter can see that it's laced up upon his back. Something long and robe-like cascades from beneath its bottom, nearly spilling to the floor with its length and framing white, trouser-clad legs that are reminiscent of a pair Richter owns. Similar to Alucard, but at the same time so much more dangerous looking, are blackened nails that extend long past the tips of his fingers. Richter's eyes linger upon them, taking quick note and storing the knowledge away.

He is undeniably gorgeous, breathtaking even, but it only seems to add to the sense of unease Richter feels in his presence. For a moment, he wonders why on earth Alucard would ever keep such unsettling company. He's not even had the displeasure of speaking to Joachim yet, and Richter can already tell that this meeting is going to be a long one.

Might as well break the ice.

"I hear you know a thing or two about some witch covens." He tries for casual, and feels himself nearly frown when Joachim's pale lips spread into an amused smile. Richter spares him a miffed look. "Is there something the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just," Joachim pauses, his head tilting slightly at Richter as if to observe him like a cat would. Then, he's allowing his footsteps to carry him across the room in long, measured strides. His approach makes the hairs upon Richter's arms and neck stand on end. "I'm interested in you, but I don't know your name. Who are you?"

"Alucard didn't tell you?" Richter answers a bit too quickly. The mention of the other's name, or perhaps Joachim's sudden advance, has the dhampir closing the door and quickly taking his place by Richter's side. His eyes shift to Joachim, and Richter notices that there's a tense line to his friend's body, one that spells a certain feeling of protectiveness in him. Richter's seen it before, in their hunts together, but always briefly and in the most dire of situations.

That correlation doesn't help the current one at all.

"Richter Belmont," Alucard answers for him, and the expression that flits briefly over Joachim's face is one of pleasant surprise. It quickly melts into a pleased grin, however, and the laugh the vampire offers sounds a little too enthused to be simple amusement. "Would I be right to assume that you'll behave yourself, Joachim?" The way Alucard seems to navigate closer to Richter doesn't miss his attention. He makes no comment on it, but worries that the other's protectiveness stems from a great danger.

"That's asking quite a bit of me, dear Alucard," Joachim murmurs, though there's an underlying buzz of excitement in his voice, as if he can barely contain himself at the knowledge. For whatever reason, Richter is unsure, but it certainly doesn't do his comfort any favors. Joachim seems to notice his confusion, for he soon turns his hungry eyes back to him. "I have some very interesting history with one of your ancestors. I haven't had the pleasure of interacting with a Belmont for centuries, and I quite miss it." Joachim's clawed hand comes to clasp around a black stone perched upon a necklace, and his fingers stroke at it almost possessively.

"I hope you haven't made an enemy of my family then, because this would get really awkward about right now." There's a brief movement from Alucard at his side, and Richter casts him a quick glance. The expression upon the other's face tells him that he shouldn't have indulged the vampire.

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, I owe some great things to your ancestor. Without him, I wouldn't be alive right now, nor would I have my current dwelling either. His… support reinstated many of my freedoms. You could even say that we fought alongside each other." The smirk that punctuated Joachim's words is too coy for Richter's sense of mind.

"I've never heard of a Belmont helping a vampire before."

The smile seems to darken somewhat, and the hidden implications behind Joachim's words nearly make Richter shiver. "For good reason, probably. Ah, what was his name? Leon? Oh, we had a good relationship with each other. A very good one."

"I'm sure… He must have had a good reason not to mention you." It's hard to keep the sardonic edge out of his voice, but Richter is fast to find that he doesn't really care. "In any case, we should probably discuss the covens-"

"So soon?" Joachim asks, seemingly put off by his insistence. "I am your guest, Richter Belmont. Treat me like one. In fact, if you really want to be hospitable, offer me a drink ." Joachim's arms spread about him, as if he were a noble waiting for a servant to service him.

Richter opens his mouth, intends to ask if the other is seriously trying to imply what he thinks he is, but Alucard is beating him to the chase, and the hardness of the dhampir's voice hints at his irritation. "Joachim, please."

The vampire pauses, regards his acquaintance with clear amusement on his face, his smile nearly curling too much to be considered normal. "Ah, what is this, Alucard? Hmm?" Then, his piercing eyes are turning back to Richter, and the way his tongue snakes out to run over his lips nearly makes Richter shudder. "This human… you are strangely overprotective of him. Is he yours, my friend?"

One of those clawed hands is rising then, and Joachim extends it towards Richter, before allowing his fingers to curl in. It would have seemed like a vain effort to appear seductive, but then Richter feels an invisible force tugging at his body, some sort of kinetic energy that quite literally drags his feet across the floorboards as he slides toward Joachim. He tries to resist, coughs out a noise of surprise and protest, but nothing can stop the psychic energy that calls him towards the vampire. He finds himself drawing against the vampire's frigid body, stunned into silence and submission by the power that holds him there. Richter tries to palm at his hip for his whip, for something to defend himself with, but then quickly remembers that he didn't bother putting any of his gear on. The whip rests in the upstairs bedroom, and he suddenly feels like a massive fool for not taking precautions leading up to this.

"Just what the hell do you-"

Richter doesn't even get to finish, because Alucard's hands are settling over his arms, and he can feel the other attempting to pull him back. Joachim doesn't relent however, and instead chooses to wrap his own arms around Richter's waist. He tugs the hunter flush against him, and the noise of indignation Richter makes drags breathy laughter from the other. Alucard only draws closer himself, intent on keeping Richter away from Joachim, though his efforts to separate them are fruitless.

So now Richter is helplessly sandwiched between the two of them, with Joachim staring him down like a wolf would a rabbit and Alucard's body a slightly less cold presence at his back. It goes without saying that the entire situation is suddenly more awkward than it is scary, though Richter still fears for his wellbeing. It also doesn't help matters any that the two men battling for him are both so painfully beautiful and attractive. Even if Joachim is a stranger and maybe a little mad on top of everything, one can't deny that his beauty does make up for it a little. And Alucard? Well, Richter's had plenty of time to pine needlessly over the dhampir's good looks.

It's suddenly not about trying to get free from either of them, and more about keeping the horrifying evidence of his misplaced attraction a secret. Richter can hardly believe the way his body is betraying him right now.

"Am I intruding on your territory, Alucard?" Joachim asks, his voice full of painfully sweet teasing. His voice has settled next to Richter's ear, and the coldness of his breath makes goosebumps spring upon the hunter's skin. Just knowing that those fangs lingered so close to his neck made Richter want to squirm against him.

"Enough, Joachim. This isn't what I called you here for." Alucard seems much less amused, angry even. Richter can feel his fingers curling into his longcoat, trying to pull his back against him. The two men must be facing each other so closely, because Richter can hear Alucard's voice so near to where Joachim's was.

"You never specified what I could and couldn't do. Not that I care, because no one controls me, my friend. Besides, what harm is there in indulging me this?" Richter can feel Joachim's clawed hand smoothing into his hair then, petting him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. He tries not to show how pleasant it actually feels. "Your little human. Or are you so possessive that you'd deny me him?"

"I don't know if this matters, but I'm still here, and I'd appreciate if we'd all stop talking like I wasn't." Richter tries to salvage his spot in their argument, but his voice only seems to go over their heads.

Alucard must have grabbed Joachim's wrist, for Richter feels movement behind him, and the hand upon his hair ceases moving. He almost laments the loss of its soothing ministrations. Obviously, Joachim must be doing something to his psyche, because he suddenly shouldn't be very okay with what was unfolding around him. "He is not a toy. Stop treating him as such."

"Is he not?" Joachim asks genuinely, and the truthfulness in his voice is disturbing to Richter. The vampire draws back, and he finally seems to focus his attention on the hunter actively instead of passively. He must yank his hand away from Alucard for it gently settles upon the slope of Richter's face. He can feel the tips of the other's nails pressing softly into his skin, and Richter is unsure if they or the burning look in Joachim's eyes make his mouth go dry. "I won't break him. I won't even leave a bruise, if you want. Well, besides my teeth, but that can't be helped."

"I appreciate the offer," Richter tries for cordiality. "But I think I'll have to decline."

"I don't think you will." Joachim chastises him softly, his fingers stroking appreciatively at his jawline. His bright eyes flit back over his shoulder, to where Alucard remains plastered to Richter's back. "Would you… share him with me then? As long as you get to participate?"

Richter awaits eagerly for Alucard to decline the other's offer and end this ridiculous not-tryst. He's nearly sighing with relief, but then the air is getting knocked cold out of his lungs by the unexpected answer Joachim receives. Richter would have sputtered if he had any oxygen left in him.

"I believe… I do believe that the answer should come from Richter."

Oh no. Oh yes . Oh no. Richter, despite his earlier resignations, feels quite pressured into saying yes right now, because not only is his mind reeling from Alucard's answer, but it's also taking a convenient vacation and leaving his body to make the decisions for him. So when he nods and garbles out without much thought his answer, he nearly wants to smack himself afterward, because now he's landed himself in a pot of boiling water. "As long as you don't kill me."

"I'll drag you close enough to death, but I won't take your life, Belmont." Comes Joachim's gleeful response.

"No, you won't." And then there's Alucard, disapproving and perhaps saving Richter's life all the same, like he typically does. Richter is starting to wonder how much of this will be the two of them having their way with him and how much it'll be them bickering over what they can and can't do. Now that the deal is sealed, he is finding their possessiveness over him to be pretty arousing, and the stalling of their arguments isn't doing his need any good. He instinctively presses closer to Joachim, who seems more intent on sharing those doting touches with him.

It doesn't go past the vampire, who smiles almost victoriously at Alucard. "You're losing your human's favor, Alucard. A shame that his loyalty can be swayed so easily in my favor."

There's a set of hands grabbing at Richter roughly above Joachim's, and the way their fingers curl into Richter's sides makes him nearly tremble with their greediness. He can feel something soft pressing into the crown of his hair then, almost like a kiss. He tilts his head back into it, feels whatever it is slide down to his neck, where the meeting of cold flesh upon his own heated skin makes him hiss out a pleased sigh.

Alucard's voice is one step away from a growl when he speaks, "I assure you that he'd faster sink a dagger into your heart than my own."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that I can make him sing louder than you."

"Can you two stop blathering at each other?" Richter huffs out impatiently, annoyed by how Joachim's psychic powers prevented him from moving in the slightest. If he could have, he would have already dragged the two vampires to the floor by now, and would have been half undressed while he was at it. "You speak so much about what you're going to do. Well, then do it."

That inspires a brief pause between them, and there's a silent exchange passed between Joachim and Alucard. Then, as if understanding exactly what they needed to do, Richter can feel them leading him back. Alucard holds him steady as Joachim effortlessly guides him with both his body and powers, and it's only a few seconds before Richter feels himself being led down, seated upon Alucard's lap as they meet the sofa. Joachim is eager to go on his knees between Richter's parted legs, to climb and plaster himself against the hunter's front as Alucard sets to mouthing a series of cold, sensual kisses along his neck. His face is pulled between two icy hands, and the claws that rest against his temples make adrenaline flood through him like liquid fire. Joachim eyes him as if he were a delicious piece of dessert, and the way his fangs seem to extend long past his bottom lip tells Richter about how much the other desires him.

It only serves to make him ache harder. The small injection of fear only lends to his excitement.

"I hope you're not averse to pain, Belmont. Your ancestor certainly wasn't." Joachim's eyes still have that malicious spark to them, a violent glitter that makes Richter wonder what made him the way he is. Even by a vampire's standards, he can tell that the other doesn't quite fit the bill. Though he's capable of feigning emotion in his voice, Richter feels the lack of actual sincerity in his tone.

"I thought we were about to have a good time, not fight each other. Which is it?" At least Alucard seems intent on paying him good attention. Richter makes a point of clasping the dhampir by the back of his neck and pulling him closer, leaning eagerly against the lips that leave his skin buzzing with stimulation. For a brief moment, he sees a dark shadow pass over Joachim's face, something along the lines of jealousy mixed with unbridled bitterness.

Then the vampire is curling his dangerous hands into Richter's hair, and he yanks Richter forward with no gentleness offered his way, only to smother him with a kiss that nearly bruises his lips. Richter doesn't even get the opportunity to suck a breath in, and he can feel the other nipping hungrily at his lips, making pain and tiny droplets of blood spring to the surface with how his fangs drag without care across his mouth. The taste of iron is pervasive on Richter's tongue, and Joachim seems to hone in on it with a starving sort of enthusiasm. The vampire's own tongue tastes of the coldest nights in winter, of the biting chill of snow on the wind, and despite the pain his kiss brings, Richter finds himself melting into it, completely drawn into the other's demanding presence.

There's something so very frantic about Joachim's kiss and the way he tangles his hands into Richter's hair. It seems the other can barely do anything without lacing it with some sort of pain, and Richter wonders what could have made him so sadistic and envious of everything around him. Joachim seems absolutely reluctant to be outdone by anyone, and seems to take personal offense if the suggestion even arises that there may be someone better. Richter can only hope that Alucard is a good sport, at least, for his own sake.

When Joachim finally pulls away, he leaves Richter nearly gasping for air, and even then, he barely affords the hunter enough time to recover before his tongue is lapping across his lips, sealing the small cuts he'd made with his fangs with surprising gentleness. The contrast between his actions leaves Richter reeling, unsure of what to expect from the other. Joachim is nearly impossible to read, if only for his sporadic nature.

"Mmm, you even taste the same as him. That's a flavor I've been missing for centuries." Joachim nearly purrs against his lips, and the realization of what his comments toward his ancestor meant finally sinks into Richter.

"He never mentioned you because-"

"How bad would it make him look to his dear, little descendents? The man who swore to hunt the night, but instead chose to lay with it for years… Ha!" Joachim's head tilts back, his eyes closing on boisterous, nearly trembling laughter.

Richter hasn't the slightest idea of what to say to that, feels himself at a loss of words, because this isn't simply a little dirty secret on his ancestor's behalf. At the same time, he can't find it in himself to feel angry or disgusted, because here he is, about to lay with the same man and the son of Dracula himself. He really doesn't have any room to be judging here.

At least his ancestor had good taste in looks. Personality wise? Richter probably would have chosen someone who at least had all their mental facilities working. Joachim seems to be lacking a few importants parts. Empathy being one of them.

That's where Alucard comes in, however, and the reminder of the other's slightly warmer presence at his back has Richter turning to meet his lips. He's happy to feel the dhampir's hand cupping his cheek, replacing Joachim's scalding kiss with something more lukewarm and soft. His mouth never brings any pain, only the slow, sensual touch of his tongue and the wet slide of his lips, something of which nearly has Richter turning and disregarding Joachim altogether. This is a person that he at least knows, and has had plenty of time to come to terms with his attraction to. Still, Richter never foresaw himself seated upon the man's lap, drowning in a kiss that makes him want to writhe slowly against him. It's a pleasant twist in this otherwise strange situation.

Joachim, of course, won't stand for being ignored, and is quick to plaster himself between Richter's legs. His hands tug impatiently at Richter's collar, nearly rips the fabric of his coat and button down in his eagerness to bare his shoulder and neck to him. The vampire sets to hungrily mouthing a series of pain-laced kisses across his collarbone, painting his skin with vibrant violet bruises and teeth marks. Low growls emanate from Joachim's throat, a possessive, sultry sound that shouldn't be nearly as arousing as it is. His icy hands trail down Richter's front, tug and pull at the buttons of his shirt until they're either slipping free or popping open.

His hands smooth over his skin, rub over his nipples, until they seem to stop and refocus their efforts there. Richter is unable to stay the gasp that rips from his mouth at the feel of Joachim's fingers working in tandem with his lips, and the noise is forced against Alucard's kiss, and subsequently drowned out by the way the dhampir smothers him with a more urgent one.

It becomes damn near impossible to keep his attention evenly split. Richter would have been content to let his mind wander wherever, but the price for ignoring Joachim for too long is the dangerous drag of his nails, or a threatening prick of his fangs. The guilt of ignoring Alucard is simply that, so Richter struggles to keep both men placated, giving breathy noises of approval where the need arises and arching into each of them when they manage to hit something sensitive with their hands or lips.

It really does dissolve into them stroking him eagerly, their hands roaming all over his body, sending goosebumps travelling in their wake. Richter can feel himself sinking deeper into the metaphorical pool of their combined allure, drowning under their sensual touches and kisses. His nerves sing with delight, his eyes remaining closed with the waves of arousal that wash continuously over him. He feels a hand - and whoever it is, he's unsure - dip below the seam of his trousers to rub slowly at his hardening member.

Richter is almost jumping at that, and his body lurches with both pleasant surprise and unabated pleasure. There comes an amused chuckle from Joachim, and that's all he needs to know that the vampire is the one fondling him. Alucard is quick to wrap his arm around his midsection and pull the hunter tight against him, holding Richter steadily whilst his friend teased him with the skillful touches of his fingers. The hands that once touched at his chest are replaced with Alucard's own, and while slightly warmer than his full blooded counterpart, they're still undeniably cool and capable of teasing Richter into an annoyingly tense state of arousal.

Joachim seems content to stroke and rub at him through his clothing, and his fingers do a sinfully good job of cupping the outline of his erection and carding his hand along it. Richter is close to begging the other to stop with his cruel teasing, but Joachim is moving then, climbing his way up to Richter's chest to to place his hand against the side of his neck. The smile that spreads over the vampire's face is a toothy, sinister one, and the way his fingers stroke over Richter's jugular doesn't go unnoticed.

"I believe I'll take that drink now, Belmont." Joachim murmurs softly, but his eyes are unnervingly wide, full of a palpable hunger that makes them twinkle with danger. Richter leans back against Alucard almost fearfully, and is happy to feel the other pet at him soothingly. Still, to give Joachim this? Richter's never afforded his neck to anyone. Even his friend. Which, speaking of…

"Joachim, control yourself." Comes Alucard's smooth voice, and Richter is suddenly happy that he can speak, because he's not sure if he himself can right now. His mind is twisted into a lustful haze by their touches, and combined with the fear of being bitten, it doesn't leave much room for thinking clearly.

"I won't completely drain him. Come now, Alucard, don't you wish to join me? Think of your human's pleasure. I'm certain he'll come to appreciate it." Richter can feel the iciness of Joachim's breath against his skin. It sends his pulse hammering wildly in his veins.

"He is not my human. He belongs to no one but his himself, and you should begin referring to him as such from here on out." Richter can hear an edge of irritation in Alucard's voice, is silently thankful for the other's willingness to take up for him. It's a genuinely nice sentiment, considering the situation at hand.

Joachim, however, merely scoffs at his retort and seems to let it pass over his head completely, "Regardless. I would like to share a drink with you. What do you say, Alucard? Will I have to show your human the pleasures of feeding alone?" Joachim seems to understand exactly how to get beneath Alucard's skin, and the quickest way involves threatening to take something from Richter first.

Richter would be lying if he said that Alucard's jealousy didn't make his heart beat a little harder.

As such, Richter feels another hand place against the opposite side of his neck. It strokes down to his shoulder, where the fingers curl over the swell of it, and the milder length of the nails there tells him that it's Alucard. He feels the other cant his head and lean forward, and the meeting of Alucard's lips against his neck hints at the other's answer.

Richter swallows dryly past a lump in his throat. "Just to clarify, you two aren't about to kill me, right?"

"No," Alucard answers at the same time Joachim offers a terrifying, "Maybe." Richter immediately meets the vampire's face with an alarmed expression, his blue eyes blown wide with apprehension.

Alucard's responding growl helps silence Richter's fears, "You will drink slowly, and stop when I say so."

"And if I don't? You know me, Alucard. I don't like taking orders from others." Joachim seems fearless in the face of Alucard, and almost seems to delight in pressing his buttons. "This trip of mine was awfully long, and I am incredibly thirsty. It's no one's fault but his own that he tastes so much like Leon."

That almost has Richter rolling his eyes, and he huffs out irritably, "Can we please stop mentioning my ancestor? I'd rather not think about that right now." The last thing Richter wants on his mind is the image of his long dead family member snogging the vampire that is one-hundred percent most definitely still alive and currently between his legs.

"If you refuse to play along nicely, then I invite you to the door. The coven of witches will be dealt with without your help." Alucard doesn't seem too phased by Joachim's idle threats. "And it goes without mentioning that you'll miss out on a very delicious meal whilst I take my complete fill without you." He leans over Richter's shoulder, and his tone turns taunting, coy. It's so very unlike Alucard, but still enough to make Richter want to kiss him silly.

Richter sees Joachim sneer at that, and his teeth bare almost threateningly at the dhampir. "Fine. Have it your way then. I'll follow your stupid little rules, but only because I refuse to play second fiddle to you." The sudden acidity in the vampire's tone makes Richter feel a wave of unease course through him. But as fast as Joachim's anger has surfaced, he's smothering it with another faux smile. The sudden mood swing gives Richter a mental case of whiplash. The longer he remains around the vampire, the more he's convinced that he's actually quite mad.

Perhaps that's what Alucard meant earlier, about keeping his calm around Joachim. It makes perfect sense now.

"Where were we then? Ahh, yes, dear Richter ," The use of his name on Joachim's lips is both terribly jarring, but also enthralling. Joachim's hand presses at the front of Richter's throat, settles just beneath his chin, and it forces him to tilt his head back until it's resting on Alucard's shoulder. His neck is completely bared now to the both of them, with Alucard pressing calming kisses to the left side and Joachim stroking affectionately at the right.

Richter doesn't know what to expect from this, but with how things are currently going, he suspects that it can't be too bad. Both men seem intent on continuing with their heavy petting, and the feel of their hands stroking him soothingly helps chase away the momentary fear Richter feels.

Of course, it's only a prelude to what they really wanted, and Joachim is quick to be the first to sink his fangs into Richter. He does so without any warning, and the feel of his teeth sinking deep into his flesh makes Richter jerk against the two of them, his body jumping with pain. The sting that accompanies the bite is nearly overwhelming, and Richter hisses out an expletive against his will.

Joachim merely moans out his pleasure against his neck, and his lips and tongue slide hungrily over the bite wound, lapping and sucking gently at it. True to his word, he drinks quite slowly, chancing only small, frugal sips. His response, however, is nearly that of euphoria, and the vampire all but rubs himself against Richter as he feeds. His hands roam and grab at him needily, his claw like nails leaving momentary rips and tears in his clothing.

Richter wonders if this is really all there is to being bitten, but then he quickly finds out that no, oh no , it's not. The sting fades to a burn, and the burn produces a steady heat that spreads to the rest of his body. Said heat brings with it a steady thrum of raw pleasure, which has Richter curling in his fingers and toes and whimpering out a noise of genuine surprise and want. He barely has enough time to contemplate just what the hell he's feeling before a sudden shift at his left reminds him of Alucard.

And then it gets worse.

Alucard joins Joachim's bite with his own, but Richter can tell that he takes more care with the pressure he applies. The sting is less intense than before, and the heat comes quicker and harder. Richter's finds himself arching between them, suddenly filled with such intense throbs of pleasure that he doesn't know what to do with himself. It feels as if he could come just from their bites alone, and his body teeters dangerously close to something akin to an orgasm. It makes him tremble against the duo, mindless of the way they drank him eagerly. It doesn't help that Joachim is grinding against him, using his thigh to rub insistently at Richter's still clothed cock.

The noises that they produce bounce between low moans and growls of pleasure, to absolute obscene noises on Joachim's end. Alucard is more subdued with his delight, but it definitely shows in the way he tries to hold Richter strictly to himself. Joachim only seems to eager to follow his neck, not at all minding the possessive streak of the dhampir.

Richter is, well… cloud nine doesn't really cover it. Drunk on at least three bottles of wine and experiencing a rapid series of small orgasms? That's a better explanation, he thinks. He's not quite sure if he's releasing or merely being brought to the edge over and over again, but he doesn't care, for he hopes it'll never stop. He'd be content to let them drain him dry if it meant he could die feeling like this.

But of course it must end, because Alucard refuses to let that happen. He feels one set of fangs leave him, while the mouth on the right side of his neck continues to suck hungrily at him. Alucard reaches around the other side of Richter, his hand tangling into Joachim's silvery hair. He yanks the vampire away from Richter's neck, and the resounding growl that tears from the other's throat is as feral as it can get.

"That's quite enough, Joachim." Alucard chastises him, unaffected by the threatening snarl. "I'm certain you don't wish to finish with a corpse, do you?"

There's wet laughter by Richter's ear, and the sound of Joachim hungrily licking his lips, "You don't know my tastes, dear friend."

Oh. Well. Richter dearly hopes that Joachim is merely joking. It's hard to tell with him. Or perhaps it was the blood loss affecting his ability to think. Either way, he's left reeling, and the sudden spinning of the room makes it almost impossible to keep himself upright. "I don't mean to rush things along, but," He takes a moment to suck in a desperate breath of air, and his words are pitifully slurred, "If you want to do anything else with me, you should probably do it now. Before I pass out."

"Of course," Joachim is quick to respond. Richter feels himself being pulled forward by him, and his body slides with sluggish quality off of the sofa, until it's pooled in a pleasant heap on the floor. He would have complained any other time about the hardwood flooring being a pain for his back, but he's much too lost in his drunken stupor to say anything.

Through the small glimpses offered by his constantly fluttering eyes, he can see Alucard following after him, kneeling over his body along with Joachim as the two study him with wanton eyes. There's yet another tickled laugh resonating from the vampire, and his arm curls around Alucard's neck, redirecting his gaze. Joachim pulls him quickly in for a kiss, pressing bloodstained lips to the dhampir's own, and the sensuality of his mouth moving languidly over the other's makes Richter's cock throb dully.

He never would have thought that he'd find the sight of one and a half vampires making out above his ravished body to be so insanely attractive, but he guesses he's finding out a lot about his family and himself tonight.

Joachim's lips barely leave Alucard's enough for him to whisper out his needs, "How should we take care of your little human, hmm? Do you know what he likes?" His hands tangle into Alucard's ridiculously long hair, and idly wind the platinum waves around his sharp fingers. He pets at the dhampir as if he hadn't childishly bared his fangs at him earlier.

Alucard simply spares a concerned look down at Richter, who seems to be teetering on the edge of sleep. "I don't believe he's in any shape to be doing things himself."

"That matters not to me. I can still make good use of your little human."

"Will you stop referring to him as my possession?" Alucard bites out sharply, and his hand presses against Joachim's plated chest. "I'd believe that you of all people would know how degrading that is. Or should I remind you of your old master?"

"No!" Joachim's voice rises on a shrill yell, and it actually startles Richter back into a semi-state of awareness. However, the vampire seems to catch his behavior and calm himself somewhat, for his voice softens into an apologetic whisper, "No, no that's quite alright, Alucard. You are right. Besides," He pins Richter with a lustful smile, and his tongue runs over his still bloodied lips, "Wouldn't 'human' be such an awful thing to moan out? No, I think I should rather use his name."

Joachim is crawling away from Alucard then, caging Richter with his body as his hands stroke down his bared chest to his straining member in his trousers. For a moment, it's as if the other is allowing himself to envision something else entirely, for his eyes suddenly seem so far off to Richter. Then again, his own focus wasn't the greatest at the moment, so he could have been mistaken.

Then, the vampire is all but nearly tearing his clothing off of him, and Richter soon finds that only the distant heat of the fireplace can warm his suddenly naked body. The only thing that remains is his coat, which clings weakly to one arm and barely manages to cover him. Joachim's lips part on a pleased sigh, and his fingers trace the pale crisscrosses of scars that occasionally dot Richter's skin. The dark edge to his eyes hints that the vampire may be imagining himself inflicting those wounds, and his teeth come to clamp on his bottom lip, where his fangs send two thin rivulets of blood dripping down his chin.

His fingers touch at the crimson fluid tentatively, and he huffs out an incredulous breath, "Oh, look what you've made me do. Naughty of you, Richter. Very naughty. Just like Leon, oh, you are so much like him."

Alucard sidles up behind Joachim, and it surprises Richter to see the other man nearly jump when he feels the dhampir's hands upon him. Alucard hushes him softly, and from his spot on the floor, Richter can hear him undoing the silken clasps of his breastplate. It's peeled from the robe that flows from Joachim's body, and the mythril colored item lands on the floor with a dull clunk. Joachim reaches behind himself to cup at the back of Alucard's head, and he leads the dhampir's lips to his neck, where he sighs out a gentle moan at the kiss he receives.

Richter would have been content to reach between his legs and take care of business himself while enjoying the show, but his blood loss combined with Joachim's pinning magic makes him suffer through the eroticism of the two. Instead, he groans out something akin to a needy sound, and tosses his head back, obviously ready for one or both men to touch him.

Alucard seems to care somewhat. "Excuse me, Joachim, but my friend needs my assistance." He's abandoning the vampire - who almost childishly pouts at him, and really, that's quite the image there - in favor of crawling to Richter's side, where he all but comes to lie next to him while his cool hand wraps around the other's leaking member.

Joachim, of course not wanting to be left out, comes to mirror Alucard on his other side, though he leans over Richter's chest to settle his mouth over a single nipple, whilst his fingers carefully teased the other with careful strokes of their soft pads. Richter, in a moment muddled by both dual pleasure and undeniable strangeness, finds himself choking out weakly, "T-This… wasn't how I envisioned this meeting going, but… hell, I'm not complaining."

Joachim seems too busy for once to add a snarky comment, but he hears a rare, amused chuckle from Alucard. The dhampir's fingers are doing a great job of teasing Richter's cock, and their alternating and teasing touches combined with the slickness of his precome make them glide sinfully smooth over his member. They're quick to hasten against his cock, before dwindling to a painfully slow pace, and Richter finds the flip flop of tempo to be almost maddening.

For a while, it's merely the two of them stroking and petting his body once more, but then Richter spies another one of those fleeting looks passing between them, and then they're both scooting lower, drawing oh-so teasingly close to his aching cock.

When the two of them lean forward together to place cold licks on either side, Richter nearly bites a hole through his bottom lip to keep his moan at bay. It doesn't do much to muffle the noise, and he nearly comes from the sight of it alone. Never would he have ever thought he'd live through a night like this, but he's suddenly so grateful for his strange luck, because there's probably nothing more arousing than watching the two gorgeous men before him take turns mouthing at his cock.

And still, he can't move, can't even afford the slightest of bucks into their eager mouths. He's made to suffer like a prisoner, though is there really much he can complain about past not being able to move? He doesn't think there is, but still . He wants some sort of control, damn it. He should have known though, from the moment that Joachim spoke, that he would never have any. Perhaps with Alucard, but not with him. The man was frighteningly possessive and controlling.

He wonders for a split moment what sort of troubles his ancestor had to put up with in regards to him, but the thought is quickly chased from his mind at the feel of a tongue mercilessly lapping at the swollen head of his member. Richter can feel his mind fizzle into static at that, and his nails drag sharply across the floor as he feels himself edge closer to his release. Just a little more… only a little more…

A second tongue joins in on the cruel teasing of his head, and Richter feels himself shudder at the added stimulation. He feels lips enclosing around his engorged cock, mouthing at the underside of it, meeting another set of lips that are just as hungry to please him with their gentle sucking and lapping. His breaths quicken, sends his chest heaving with effort, and his feet and toes bowing against the hardwood floor. Richter chokes out a trembling moan, feels himself release as an intense wave of pleasure engulfs him and incites sharp twitches from his body.

Still, both Joachim and Alucard do not relent, and they gladly lick away the slow drizzle of come that drips down his member. Richter can feel the sensations plaguing him edging on overstimulation, and he nearly tosses over on his side at a painfully slow lick Joachim gives his head. He feels the freedom seeping back into his limbs, and his hand shoots out, cards into a head of hair. He's not sure who it is, but he whispers out regardless, "A-Alright, okay, please… enough…"

He tosses his arm over his eyes and tries to calm his body. If his vision suffered before, now it felt damn near impossible to focus on hardly anything. For what feels like the longest time, Richter simply lies there and listens to the deafening sound of his heartbeat in his ears. His sweat turns cold on his body, and only one side seems to stay warm from the fireplace. He's tempted to turn towards it and let the flames heat the rest of him, but his ears are picking up the sound of a moan coming from nearby, and he turns his head lazily to spy on what was happening.

He must have been out of it for a few minutes at the minimum, because he finds Joachim, unclothed from the waist down, straddling Alucard who is in a very similar state of undress. The vampire rocks against his friend wantonly, holds both of their straining cocks in his hand as he hisses out a string of colorful curses and strange praises. Richter, suddenly captivated by the show and certainly not wanting to be left out, crawls slowly over to their sides.

Alucard's eyes open to half-lidded slits, and his molten irises find Richter immediately. His hand reaches out for the hunter, finds the circumference of his wrist, and he drags the other down for a searing kiss. Richter is content to lick his way into the other's mouth, but Joachims's voice is quick to make him hesitate, "Look at me , Alucard." He rocks harder against the dhampir, makes him break away from Richter with the sudden moan it rips from him. "We had our fun with him, now focus on me ."

Richter almost wants to feel miffed by the other's selfishness, but his annoyance is quickly replaced by a sinuous suggestion. He allows Alucard to move his grasp down to his hand, but Richter himself draws closer to Joachim, and notes that the vampire observes him with striking clarity, considering his current position. Richter pays no mind to his piercing eyes, and instead draws him forward into an open mouthed kiss, where his tongue draws a wet line across the other's lips.

Joachim snickers against him at that, and his words come out muffled against his mouth, "You learn quickly, Belmont."

Richter can feel the other's breaths quickening against his lips, can hear the way Alucard's own catch on each other before he's releasing them in long, pleased sighs. "I've learned that you're a selfish bastard."

Joachim's gives him a toothy smile at that, and Richter can feel the tips of his fangs poking down into his lips. He can taste the sharpness of his blood and come on the other's tongue. "Oh, I am. I know that, and I take great pleasure in it."

He smothers any attempt for the other to gloat with a demanding kiss, and follows him as he rocks against Alucard, urging the both of them towards release. Richter can feel the dhampir squeezing his hand, his nails biting into his skin as he does. He listens to their breaths quicken, feels Joachim bite at his lips and reopen the cuts there, picks up how their breaths give way to desperate, needy moans that fill the silence of the sitting room. If he weren't so exhausted himself, perhaps their noises would have worked him into a state of hardness again, but there was no way.

That didn't mean Richter couldn't derive pleasure from watching them.

It doesn't take long for Joachim to come, and he does so with a great shudder, doubling over Alucard until his hands are catching him on either side of the dhampir. Even as his body trembles with his release, he continues rocking against the other, tearing desperate moans from his own mouth and more subdued ones from Alucard's. When the latter eventually joins him, it's only with a sharp gasp and a rigid tensing of his body. His back arches off of the hardwood floor, and his arms blindly reach around him. One comes to wrap around Joachim's waist while the other yanks Richter down to his side.

Joachim allows himself to collapse against the dhampir's chest, and he does so with a pleased laugh, "Have I mentioned that it's been too long, Alucard?"

Richter, who'd settled for curling against Alucard's side, raises himself up on a single arm to regard his 'friend' with a critical stare, "So this isn't anything new for you?"

The dhampir returns a flat look to Richter, his face worn slack with fatigue. His typical mask of indifference does little to hide the slight flush to his cheeks nor the breathless quality to his otherwise smooth voice, "Unlike Joachim, I don't feel the need to gloat about my experiences in the bedroom."

"Oh, but it wasn't always the bedroom, dear Alucard. There was once in the hall, and again in my castle's-"

"Enough, ugh." Richter groans out tiredly, and his head lowers to lay next to Joachim's across Alucard's chest. For a moment, he's stricken by how comfortable he feels curled up against the two of them, and the realization has him muttering weakly against Alucard's skin, "I can't put into words how strange this is." Despite it all, he can feel one of Joachim's arms settling over him, drawing him closer, while Alucard's own pets through his sweat soaked hair. "Could you do me a favor and make damn sure that my name is never mentioned in regards to this? Because I know that you'll want to tell someone, judging by what Alucard said."

Joachim scoffs at him sourly, and makes a point to turn his head away, "You are too much like Leon."

"Hush, the two of you." Despite trying to scold them, Alucard's tone is gentle, worn soft by the afterglow of his release. "Can we not just enjoy the silence together?"

"I suppose I will withhold the coven's secrets until we've all rested." Comes Joachim's coy reply, and he seems more than content to curl against them both.

They could simply rest with each other for now. What would come later, however, was beyond Richter's control. He's comfortable enough to fall asleep next to them, and simply enjoy the night for what is it.

If Leon Belmont could keep a secret, then he certainly can as well.


End file.
